


Misadventures In The Pegasus Galaxy aka The Fine Art Of Flirting, Jack Harkness Style

by donutsweeper



Series: Pashahads verse [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions never got out of hand like this before Jack joined the team. Well, maybe that was not entirely true, but it sure felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures In The Pegasus Galaxy aka The Fine Art Of Flirting, Jack Harkness Style

John Sheppard pursed his lips and clenched his jaw, but refused to yield to the temptation to let his frustration get the better of him and either rub his hand over his face or start yelling at the top of his lungs, which is what he really wanted to do. _Really_ , really wanted to do. All because of Jack Harkness. A teammate. A friend. And a man who was actively attempting to drive him over the edge. It was the only explanation he could come up with. Jack Harkness was actually trying to drive him insane. 

"So," he said once Jack's unhelpful explanation of the day's advents had come to an end. "Let me see if I understand this. Through some inadvertent bit of flirting on your part, you've managed to fulfill an ancient prophecy of these people which means, according to said prophecy, that you're a reincarnation of some kind of former ruler of theirs who-"

"I believe the term he used was 'Supreme High Ruler of All Known Realms of Time and Space'," Rodney helpfully, and snidely, corrected.

"Their former Supreme High Ruler," John continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Who has finally returned and will bring peace and prosperity and so on and so forth to the land and, as a result, if we don't attend this little party -"

"Feast! I believe they said it would be a feast! A feast where we would be the guests of honor. Well, technically Mister Supreme High Ruler here would be the guest of honor, but that's close enough. We, as his traveling companions, would be invited. And I certainly wouldn't mind attending a feast."

"Me either," Ronon said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Rodney grumbled.

"Okay, feast," John said, trying to keep the conversation on track. "Fine. And if we don't remain for their feast we'll destroy hundreds, if not thousands, of years of a stable governing system and throw their entire civilization into chaos and anarchy."

"That is how the priestess explained it." Teyla put a placating hand on John's arm. "But do not fear, Colonel Sheppard, the position of Supreme High Ruler is merely a ceremonial one. Captain Harkness would have no duties required of him nor would he have any control in the governing of people here. He would not even be expected to remain on the planet or return to it. Their belief appears to be that the crowning itself, and subsequent feast, is all that is needed to see the prophecy to its completion."

"Right." John sighed. "Or so they say. It's up to you, Jack. Even though they _claim_ there's nothing to this position, you're still taking on the role of their Supreme High Ruler of All Known Realms of Time and Space, or accepting that you are the reincarnation of him anyway. That's... not nothing and even as your superior officer," he ignored Rodney's resounding snort, "I can't order you to do that. I won't."

"It's okay, Colonel. You don't have to. I never could turn down a feast in my honor." Jack grinned widely. It was a grin that always made John just a little bit nervous. 

"Yes!" Rodney punched the air. "I mean, good. That's great, Jack. Taking one for the team and all. Come on," he motioned to them all to head towards the temple altar where the priestesses had gathered while awaiting their decision, "let's go tell them to start the preparations!"

Although the others began to head to the temple with Rodney, John didn't immediately follow, taking a moment to work things out in his head. Jack, most likely expecting his reaction, stopped and turned back to talk to him. "Colonel?"

"You seemed awfully unconcerned about all of this. It's not every day someone fulfills an ancient prophecy. Most people would have some sort of reaction to that, but you barely even blinked." He gave Jack a long look. The man was still sporting that disturbing smile, solidifying what John had suspected. "What aren't you telling me?"

The picture of innocence, if innocence was laden with innuendo and guile, Jack replied, "Would I keep something from you?"

Unable to resist any longer, John scrubbed a hand over his face. "Jack," he said, stretching the name out for several syllables. 

"I didn't know," Jack said quickly. "When I said what I said, I didn't know it would happen. Honestly, I didn't. I suppose this, or something like this, was bound to happen eventually. He must have known, he was always telling me to stop, but I never thought, not all the way out here."

John just sighed and made a 'go on' gesture. He was going to need something alcoholic soon, and a lot of it, he just knew it.

"I've been around a long time and been a lot of places but I've never been that good at hiding who I am. A smile here, a handshake there-"

"A handshake. Is _that_ what we're calling it now?"

"Sometimes a handshake is just a handshake, Colonel," Jack deadpanned. "Although, yes, sometimes it can mean that," Jack made a vague, yet terribly suggestive gesture, "too. Anyway, as I was explaining, I had no idea that my harmless bit of flirtation would have that kind of reaction."

"Actually, since you brought it up, just what was it your 'harmless bit of flirtation' anyway?"

"I swear to you, all I said to the priestess was hello and introduced myself the same way I have hundreds of times before."

"So you were only saying hello."

Jack smirked and shrugged. "And apparently fulfilled a prophecy."

John couldn't help it, he laughed. "Well, it could have been worse, I suppose. If you hadn't entered first, it could have been me."

Jack slung his arm around John as they walked over to join their team. "It could have been much worse. After all," he added. "It could have been Rodney!" 

The two of them were still snickering at that when they joined the rest of the team, and all the villagers, in the temple. Flowers led up the aisle to the altar where the head priestess stood with a blue cloth wrapped around her. "Well, don't just stand there, Jack, go ahead."

Jack, smiling broadly, approached the priestess and took her hand. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness," he said as he bowed and kissed the back of her hand in one seamless gesture. "And I'm so very pleased to meet you."


End file.
